1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beverage bottle constructions in general, and in particular to a bottle construction that has sound generating feature built into the cooperating closure components.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,651; 4,607,747; 4,756,222; 5,207,339; and 5,328,069, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse beverage bottle constructions and associated closures.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to focus carbonation generated gases within the beverage container through a sound generating structure to produce an audible whistle or single tone note that accompanies the release of the carbonated gases.
As virtually everyone is aware, a hissing sound normally accompanies the opening of a carbonated beverage container; however, up until this time, the escaping carbonated gases have never been harnessed to produce a useful function.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of carbonated beverage container closure that will generate a musical tone when the closure seal is broken in the act of removing the beverage cap, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.